


Jayce's bar adventures

by Lil_Emo_cat



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drabble Collection, Jayce fucks everyone, M/M, One shots mostly, Rough Sex, Smut, crack ships, lets go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Emo_cat/pseuds/Lil_Emo_cat
Summary: Just some meme crack ship and smut, lets go no nut november





	Jayce's bar adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I dont ship like any of the pairs in the chapters im about to realease

Jayce is known for his charm and silver tongue, testing the endurance of the most reserved people when he is found at a bar and tonight is one of those nights.

A rogue assassin sits across the bar, cloak up, sword on his hip, slightly unsheathed warding off potential dangers but Jayce doesn't at all feel threatened as he takes a seat next to the rogue assassin.

"To think I would see you here" He starts, catching the rogue assassin kinda off guard at the start.

"Jayce, what do you want" Yasuo sighed, he wasn't in the mood for conspicuous acts especially with Jayce, he was a top anyway.

"Aww, already giving me the cold shoulder?" He chuckled, his voice was smooth and husky, it was one that could easily sway the moods of those around him.

"You have quite the rep, you know?" Yasuo stated, Jayce found that kinda rich coming from someone known quite well for his own one night stands.

"And you don't?" Jayce said taking a drink into his hand, letting the liquid pour down his throat, he cocked an eyebrow at Yasuo.

"Heh, so you've heard huh?" Yasuo said doing the same as Jayce although he gagged a bit, Jayce's drink was really bitter, he must have grabbed the wrong glass.

"Who hasn't" Jayce said, leaning against the chair, locking eyes with Yasuo before raising his eyebrow.

Yasuo was feeling a little bit rubbed by this situation, he wasn't ganna lie, even though it was only small talk and a hint of flirting, Jayce was good, his body language the way he picked out his words and also his facial expressions.

Jayce could see that Yasuo was getting uncomfortable.

"So how old are you?" Jayce asked the assassin, Yasuo looked at him for awhile actually having to think about that question.

"I'm 27" he wasn't as old as he looked, Jayce was actually surprised.

"And you?" Yasuo thought it would only be fair if Jayce answered the same question.

"32" he said taking another drink into his hand, the situation had become a little awkward for Yasuo as Jayce still remained completely calm, finishing off another drink, licking the rim of the glass as he noticed the assassin staring him down.

Yasuo's lip quivered a little, people were so easy to read but he did wonder if the assassin would really let him top, he know Yasuo isn't a bottom, nor is flexible in his position like Zed, he preferred to be the dominant one.

Now Jayce had to chose his words wisely, at first Yasuo scoffed at his flirting but slowly Yasuo lowered his guard, not realizing how far he was slipping into Jayce grasps.

 Jayce assessed the situation, gaining confidence, he whispered in the assassins ear, then left the table, if he did well the assassin would follow him nd if he didn't them he could easily charm some random girl but that wouldn't be nearly as fun.

"Follow me if you want some _real_ fun" is what Jayce had whispered in Yasuo's ear

Yasuo swallowed a lump in his throat, if he follows Jayce then that means he wants him but if he doesn't that means he doesn't get what he wants.

He abandoned all of his self respect (not like he had any to begin with) and followed Jayce down the bar hallway, till they came to a room.

Jayce turned around, to be honest ha didn't expect Yasuo would follow him but Yas was right behind him, nervously rubbing his right forearm with his left hand as he stepped into the room.

Jayce couldn't hide his victorious smirk as he closed the door behind them, locking it with a small but overwhelming click, that caught Yas's attention, he realized he'd gotten himself cornered.

Jayce took off his coat first, beckoning Yas to come and sit by him, he hesitates, _REALLY_ hesitates, thinking this through before slowly sitting down next to Jayce.

"So, do you wanna ride?" Jayce whispers lustfully.

"Do I wanna WHAT?" Yasuo hisses, almost fleering up only for a soothing hand on his head to calm him down, slowly it ran down his face to his neck, he shrugged a little but did nothing about it as Jayce trailed his fingers down to Yasuo's back.

Jayce pulled his strings, seducing the assassin was one thing, fucking him was another thing, he slowly leaned over yas, kissing him suddenly, tongue and all, he held nothing back.

Leaning over him, yas lost balance falling flat onto the bed , now Jayce was on top of him, and holy shit was his mind screaming YIKES as the piltovian towered the assassin, he was ganna show yas what pleasure really was.

First he teased him, gentle touches or bites, licking his neck or the shell of his ears making him shudder, he was getting aroused, well he already was but now he was hard and Jayce could feel it.

"You like that?" Jayce asked, grinding down on the assassin, instead of yelping like Jayce wanted, he let out a low growl, a warning but an empty one.

First he removed the assassins poncho, kissing his neck, kissing down his chest to his stomach, surprisingly, Yasuo was smoother then he looked, he was nice and tone and his scars were a nice finishing touch, he was definitely war bound.

He dared to grip Yas's pants and was meet with two strong hands griping his wrists, a sharp glare emerged from those hazel eyes, Jayce smiled, leaned in, whispering in his ears again making yas loosen his grip.

He pulled the assassins pants off, revealing trails of scars as well as his nether regions, he had beautiful reddened scars engraved into his thighs and legs, Jayce let his fingers trace them, Yas shivered.

Jayce removed his shirt, showing off the body he worked so hard on, he was toned and almost scratch free other then the odd mark here and there.

Jayce kissed Yasuo again, forcing him into submission, their tongues colliding, it was heating up fast, Jayce shifted Yas's legs, spreading them, Yas growled louder, he wanted to be pleased first before Jayce gets what he wants.

"Huh I thought a player like you would understand your own games?" Yasuo said, cocking an eyebrow, Jayce smirked, he had a point.

"Want to get in between these?" Yasuo said, cocky smile, running his hands down his thighs.

"Make me want it" He growled, Jayce smiled, he loved a challenge and he knew this assassin couldn't have been that easy.

"And here I thought id already won" he teased, kissing Yasuo again, yas let out a huff as he was pushed down again, Jayce enjoyed the attitude the assassin was giving him, it wasn't super submissive, he had bite but that was because he didn't really want to receive but that was his only option.

Jayce grabbed the assassins stiffness and began stroking, Yas wasn't cute but he was hot, he snarled, his eyes fleered with excitement but also fear 

he wasn't sure what he could do anymore.

Jayce kept his pace, ignoring his own needs, despite being hard and finally due to his patience and self control Yasuo finally relaxed, giving in to Jayce.

Jayce gripped Yas's thigh once more, positioning it so he could get his hand/fingers where he needed them.

Yas grit his teeth as he felt something invade his insides, pushing in and searching for something, his sweet spot, he didn't find it though.

"Stubborn" Jayce said jokingly, Yasuo shot a blood curling glare his way, making Jayce shudder.

Finally he believed Yas was ready, well as ready as he'll ever be, his grip on Yasuo's hip was bruising as he turned the assassin on to his stomach, to make it easier for both of them.

Jayce didn't see the need to warn Yas, instead he kinda just did as he pleased, the first thrust got a small grunt, it sounded pained  and angered, the next thrust got the same, Yasuo wasn't very load at all.

After a while of Jayce trying he managed to get more of a response by  jerking him off, Yasuo tensed, he had very strong muscles, like Jayce, so it was difficult to man handle him.

He tried angling the assassins hips, driving deeper into him, he hit something but it didn't seem like a good thing as he felt a hand instantly embed its self in his hair, pulling hard but he didn't let that stop him, he perused with patience and Yas started to melt, his growls and grunts turned into moaning although it was quite as long as he could hear it he didn't mind.

Jayce pushed harder into the assassin, desperately rutting his hip, slamming into Yasuo like a sex deprived man, Yas bite back a loud moan, catching it in his throat, whole body shaking as Jayce finally managed to hit him where he wanted it.

Yas began to moan uncontrollably, he pulled Jayce closer, kissing him to cover the sound of his moans, he was getting close and so was Kayce, he gripped the assassin tighter, turning him on to his back, ramming him even harder, until Yas's his bucked again, releasing all over his own chest, Jayce was also quick to follow as he pulled himself out stroking until he released on to Yas as well.

Later that evening when Jayce woke up, Yasuo was getting ready to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Jayce question sitting up in the bed, Yasuo sighed, taking his sword into his hand.

"Yes and we are never to speak of this, ever" Yasuo growled, Jayce nodded in agreement and to this day, Yas cant stand being around Jayce and everyone always wondered why.

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you wanna see Jayce bang, comment a champ and ill make it happen <3


End file.
